


Whiskey Influences

by KariahBengalii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco corners Harry in the corridor and pulls him into a broom closet. Truly, whiskey can have odd influences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Influences

"-presentation," Harry groaned.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron chuckled. "You didn't look quite as bad as you think you did."

"What! Ro-on! You know that won't make me feel better! I think I did horribly. If I actually got one word right you could say that!"

Ron laughed wholeheartedly this time. "I'm sorry, mate, you really did fail. That was hilarious!"

Harry groaned again, and then from his hiding place, Draco could hear the sounds of Harry Potter hitting Ron Weasley. Not hard, of course, but nevertheless it was  _very_ entertaining.

"Oh, mate," Ron joked, "I think I might have felt that last punch!"

Draco could hear the exact moment Harry snapped. "Ronald Weasley!" he hollered, and then there was the unmistakable hard beat of fast running feet past his hiding spot.

He stood up, and Harry almost ran into him. "Malfoy," he said, but the cold effect was somewhat lost when he put his arms out to steady himself against Draco.

"Bit of a compromising position, eh, Potter?" Draco drawled.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said attempting to push himself away from Draco's grip.

Draco bent to put his mouth to Harry's ear. "You really didn't do that bad on the stupid presentation," he informed him, using a breathy voice, "apart from the fact that your color resembled that of a tomato, you did brilliantly."

Harry, unused to such treatment from his enemy, fought to get free, but to his surprise, the fragile-looking Draco was really quite strong, and his efforts were in vain.

"Why are you trying to get free, hm?" Draco asked, and bit Harry's ear lightly, laughing internally at the other boy's breath catching and sudden stillness.

Draco wrapped his arms around the messy-haired boy, placing them unabashedly on Harry's behind.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry squeaked. "What are you doing?"

Draco didn't answer. He pulled Harry into a nearby broom closet and pushed him straight against the back wall.

"Malfoy—Malfoy, this is—I—that is—ooohhh!" Draco couldn't help smirking a little at the other bpy's breathy sigh when he pressed his hand against the other boy's pants bulge.

Draco pressed his mouth to Harry's ear and barely whispered, "You like that, don't you. You like that a lot. Well, tell me, do you like this?" Draco asked, and then pressed his mouth firmly against Harry's.

Harry's breath caught in his throat from the surprise of being kissed by the other boy, but then his body relaxed, and his mouth opened just slightly. Draco took advantage of this and shoved his tongue roughly between Harry's lips, then angled his head, making the kiss hotter. Suddenly, he became dissatisfied with simply touching Harry through the fabric, and he shoved his hand down his pants. It was impossible not to feel the sudden stiffening of Harry's body, but he correctly guessed it was due mostly to inexperience, sexual tension, and pure pleasure.

"Ooohhh," Harry groaned, pressing himself into Draco's hand.

Draco mentally echoed the groan, and kissed Harry almost to the edge, and then back. Harry was frustrated at that, Draco could tell, but he wouldn't let him off the hook just yet. He unzipped Harry's pants and knelt quickly in front of his feet, taking Harry in his mouth.

Harry might have been about to protest at the treatment he was receiving at the hands (and mouth) of his worst enemy, had it not been for the sudden contact of that delicious mouth to the most delicate part of his anatomy. Draco quickly had Harry at the edge again, and suctioned his mouth around Harry's cock (Harry moaned rather loudly at this), than swallowed, and Harry came down his throat.

After near to a minute, Harry's mind must have returned from the mind-numbing white heaven that was his orgasm, because he suddenly looked down at Draco rather suspiciously. "Should I expect that to be front page  _Prophet_  news tomorrow?" he asked, somewhat coldly.

"What? Potter, you're crazy," Draco said, "Do you really think I want the damage to my reputation that that would inflict?"

"Hmm? I take that as a 'no', then," Harry, said, and pulled Draco back up into a standing position. He pulled him forward and pressed his lips to the other boy's once again. Draco moaned as Harry set about seducing his mouth, and then suddenly Harry wasn't there. He was kneeling at Draco's feet, and pulling down his pants, and then placing his length in his mouth.

Harry proved to be exceptional at giving head, and Draco came rather quickly.

"Well, Potter," Draco said, "Same place, same time, next week?"

"Sure, Malfoy," Harry said as they stepped out of the broom closet and walked off in separate directions.

Neither noticed the girl who watched with wide eyes as they gave each other a single good-bye kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on ffnet


End file.
